The SciFi Night
by beserkergoddess
Summary: OneShot AU just for fun. Harry meets a certain blond at a Club Night that he'd rather not be at. So of course romance ensues! Involves pink beers, dealy boppers and a Night of Passion. HarryDraco RonRandomorangewoman.


AN//: So this is just a fun, rather short one-shot that I typed up to clear from my head. I don't own anything in this fic, other than the name of the club really…unless someone else already thought that one up before me!

I'd like to quickly mention my two main ladies; darktigeress and Malfette! Darktigeress for kicking my lame ass typing skills into shape and then hitting me with the punctuation stick…okay I got it, I don't get on with commas!! But thanks for the beta-ing help lol :D

And to Malfette for being my second opinion, one liner extraordinaire and just generally someone who makes me laugh :D

Guess all that's left is for you to hopefully enjoy :D

_Sci-Fi Night._

I raise my eyes to meet my friend's gaze as Ron blathers on about the latest footie match, and think about how I really couldn't care less. Not that I would say such a thing, I'm too good a friend to do that!

Yawning I change the T.V. channel, some kind of black and white movie plays and a man and a woman stare adoringly into each other's eyes, announcing their love to one another before sappy music plays and they kiss. I sigh; those films all seem the same to me.

I return my attention back to Ron as he finishes up his excited rant, takes a breath, sips his beer and then starts to talk again; "What are you doing tonight, Harry?"

I raise an eyebrow at him; "Why? You asking me out on a date?" I question, acting serious.

He laughs and hits me lightly, causing a bit of my jet black fringe to fall annoyingly into my eyes. "No! You know I'm straight." He laughs some more and takes another sip of his beer.

"Tease" I respond with no meaning behind it. I know that he's straight, at least you'd _think_ I would as _I'm _the one that has to listen to him screwing random girls almost every night through our thin bedroom wall.

Ron winks at me; "Come on mate, it's Sci-Fi night down at the Banshee Scream, and I'm taking you with me."

I dubiously raise my eyebrows "As in you're taking me to join a big geek orgy, with a million Spocks and Chewbacca's?"

"No," Ron corrects slowly, his eyes twinkling in amusement and the corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk. "As in I'm taking you for a great night out because you're a grumpy workaholic with no life to speak of, and you're going to find yourself a new guy." He allows no further protests to spill from my lips by simply turning on his heel and leaving the room, telling our roommate and his sister; Hermione and Ginny, that he was dragging me off to the dork fest too.

I sigh deeply and rub at the back of my neck, not even feeling the smallest spark of anticipation. _'Oh boy'._

SciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSci

As it is, the 'big geek orgy' turns out to be a mind blowing club night. Lasers are flashing in every direction and dry ice is drifting, half a meter thick, across the packed dance floor. There are neon lights on every surface and the bar has been decorated to imitate a ship control centre and to add to the overall theme, colorants were added to drinks so that even water glowed a nuclear green. I was certain that the night was going to become very interesting indeed if peeing and glowing in the dark were going to become one and the same. The alien DJ played endless futuristic trance tracks to the grinding mass before her and dozens of glow sticks wave madly through the air.

I have to admit that the costumes certainly aren't as painfully geeky as I had anticipated; on the contrary there are tons of space babes and strangely sexy aliens, although lots of dealy boppers are about, as well as laser guns and metallic gear. Fortunately, there are only a few scantily clad Trekkies and not a single Chewbacca in sight, I am glad to note. The guys in the club, although dressed more daringly than is expected at a normal club night, still aren't as risqué as the women, who seem quite happy flashing flesh at anyone who will look.

I have reluctantly been dressed up by an eager Ginny and Hermione as a robot, with a bluish grey tinge added to my skin and eyeliner which Ginny had forcefully insisted made my eyes stand out. I'm regretfully wearing a pale grey tank top and annoyingly tight fitting trousers that tuck into a pair of embarrassing silver moon boots that Hermione had bullied me into wearing. But most humiliating is the coat hanger section, twisted and attached to an Alice band that sits smugly on my head pretending to be an antennae.

I have never felt so ridiculous in my life.

Since they weren't coming themselves, the girls had decided to dress up poor me in their place. If given the choice, I would have put together an outfit that was at least a _little_ less ridiculous, but thankfully I don't look as crazy as most of the dancers in the club, especially the break-dancing Yoda I spot 'getting his freak on' on the dance floor.

Ron has gone for the Jedi look, but rather than wearing browns and creams he is in electric blue. It hurts my eyes to look at my best friend; so instead I have opted to talking to Ron's shoes for the duration of the night. Ron himself is currently dancing with a disturbingly orange, alien woman. The pair of them were clashing so violently and were dancing with such ardour that several people have stopped to stare quite avidly at them, but either they haven't noticed or are so full of luminous Sambuca that they are incapable of caring less about the attention they are attracting.

I, am currently next to the bar/command centre, sitting on a silver stool that has purple neon lights circling it's stand, sipping a disturbingly pink beer and taking in the scenery. I'm quite happy not having to dance, as being surrounded by sweating bodies, sharp elbows and heavy breathers isn't exactly my ideal situation, and so I'll simply watch and marvel at how uninhibited people can be.

My thoughts are interrupted as perhaps one of the most startling people in the club appears next to me and takes a seat on the next stool along. Silver goggles that sit over grey eyes, and a pair of glittery dealy boppers emerging from white blond hair. He's wearing a silver T-shirt with metallic shoulder pads and a pair of tight-fitting denim -sprayed silver- shorts. A belt hangs loosely from his hips, dipping low on one side where a silver toy gun is holstered. He also sports fingerless gloves and strangely enough a pair of leg warmers.

He looks like he should be at a crazy 70s disco!

I can't help but stare as the other man looks me over through his ridiculous goggles. "Hmmm" he says after a while, his accent is surprisingly posh, "You look like the Tin-Man, although he's not exactly science-fiction is he?!" His blond eyebrows rise up and he grins like the Cheshire Cat, "I'd say four out of ten for effort." The blond laughs and orders a Jalisco Swizzle.

Recovering from my shock, I speak up; "So who exactly are _you_supposed to be?" I ask, sounding slightly rude be not particularly caring.

"Me?" the stranger asks in return, his glittery face donning a bemused expression, "Well I'm Draco Malfoy!" He states as if it's the most obvious fact in the world.

"I haven't heard of him…" I mutter, frowning slightly and to my embarrassment the stranger begins to laugh loudly.

He takes the cocktail offered by the barman and replies; "no, that's actually my name, not a character."

Blood rushes to my face and it begins to flame up, so I take a sip of my pink beer to try and hide my mortification. "Sorry" I mumble, feeling more ridiculous than ever before.

Draco Malfoy laughs a little more and takes a sip of his own drink, "Well, according to my friend, Pansy, I'm playing the role of Crazy. Whoever that is…" I soon forget my embarrassment and chuckled at the other man. "So who are _you_ supposed to be?" Draco asks, teasing me for my momentary lapse of intelligence.

"I'm Harry Potter," I respond, holding out my hand and smiling as Draco's fingerless gloved hand firmly shakes it.

Draco raises his eyebrows, "Strange, I was under the impression that people don't usually shake hands in clubs."

"Ah, well I'm not really a club person," I admit, shrugging. "My friend over there," I indicate Ron whose limbs are still tangled up with the orange alien woman, "brought me here under the impression that I'd have 'a wild time'." I sigh deeply, with a hint of misery.

"And why aren't you?" Draco asks, sounding almost scandalised.

I feel suddenly uncomfortable and toy with the edge of my tank top, "It's just not my idea of a good time and…" I pause and shoot an apologetic look at Draco, "I don't mean this offensively but…well everybody just looks plain ridiculous!"

Draco laughs again, causing the glittery balls on the end of his boppers to dance about, "Oh, that doesn't offend me at all, in fact, if you think _this_is a strange outfit; you should see what I have to wear during the day!" This draws a small smile from me, and suddenly I don't feel so awkward anymore. "The reason that you're not enjoying yourself is because you're not getting into the mood of it" He raises his eyebrows as if daring me to prove him wrong.

I lift a singular eyebrow in return, "So how do I do that then?" I ask, feeling that I have nothing to lose really.

"Well, to begin with, you're drinking a beer."

"So?" I grumble, "I like beer!"

Draco huffs slightly "well you shouldn't be; that's the boring kind of thing that you drink at a pub. Even being pink wouldn't save your reputation. Live a little, Harry!"

I scowl deeply and under the blond's pressuring stare finish off my –suddenly very appealing- bright pink beer and stare mournfully at the empty glass.

Draco grins brightly, his face lighting up attractively. "So which would you prefer, a Harvey Wallbanger or a Night of Passion? And yes, they are as delicious as they sound." He jokes and I let out a surprised laugh.

"Erm," is my intellectual response and I lightly shrug, feeling more stupid by the second.

"I think you would prefer a Night of Passion" Draco decides for me, winking cheekily, before catching the attention of the Storm Trooper bartender.

The innuendo is not lost on me and I find myself blushing and gaping at the man's back. To be honest, I wasn't sure whether the night could get any weirder, but now that a man in dealy boppers and silver leg warmers is making passes at me, I am able to admit that I was wrong.

So wrong.

Although, I find myself not minding at all; despite the strange outfit, the blond is actually very attractive. He could easily have a career as a model, I think.

I accept the drink and take an experimental sip as Draco watches, blatantly holding his breath. As a get back for making me blush so much, I decide to cruelly draw out his anticipation, closing my eyes and allowing and blank expression to take over my blue-grey face and swirling the drink around my mouth. In truth it's surprisingly delicious, sweeter than I had thought, and I find it quite a pleasant change from the beer that I had previously been drinking. I manage to stay impassive, still 'tasting' the first sip for about a minute; however I can't help but open my eyes to see Draco's expression.

It is priceless; I can tell instantly that he is irritated, seeming to be an impatient person by nature and unsure that I'll appreciate his decision. I can't help myself and have to swallow quickly before I burst out laughing.

Draco is not as amused as I. "Well?" He demands frowning at me as I gasp for air.

My giggles finally taper off and I take a deep calming breath, smiling brightly at his grumpy face. He looks so comical with his sulky pout and goggles, cheeks twinkling with the liberal amount of glitter applied to them, that it's cute.

"It's delicious, exquisite, _orgasmic _even!" I exclaim unnecessarily and he hits me lightly, breaking out into an involuntary smile of relief.

"You're such a prat!" He snaps but the effect is lost in his grin.

"So what's next, oh Guru of fun?" I ask, suddenly enjoying myself and take another sip of my Night of Passion.

Draco adopted a thoughtful expression, his finger resting on his chin and his grey eyes drifting to a point above my left shoulder. "I'd say that you've already gone over the second step."

"Which is?"

"Socializing with others in the club, of course!" Draco replies gesturing towards himself.

"Okay, so then what?" I question crushing an ice cube between my molars.

Draco smirks "You know what they say about people who chew ice-cubes?" He asks and I frown, what a random question!

"No."

His smirk spreads and he shakes his head sending his boppers into a frenzy, "It doesn't matter. The third step is dancing." I find myself rapidly going bright red again and my eyes widen; now _there,_ we hit a problem.

"What?" He has an eyebrow raised as he sucks on the lime slice that came with his cocktail, a curious expression upon his sparkly face.

I stutter and stall, feeling immensely mortified; "I, uh, I don't dance…it's um…" I trailed away, wishing that I could magically shrink and hide from his amused grey eyes. I sigh and lower my eyes to my entwined fingers, "I really can't dance, really _shouldn't _dance. In fact, it could be considered an act of public indecency if I tried so much as a wiggle."

To my surprise Draco laughs and drops his lime rind into his empty glass, "Pish! There no such thing as _can't dance_! Haven't you ever heard them say so in the movies?" He looks pointedly at my unfinished drink and with another sigh I take the hint and drain it. He smiles at me but I'm unable to smile back. I was serious when I said that I shouldn't dance, I haven't a clue what I'm doing and it blatantly _shows_. Although all of my friends lie and say that I'm fine and shouldn't worry about it whilst discreetly averting their eyes, I know that I really am awful.

He takes my hand and pulls me off of my stool, nattering on about dancing films, dancing lessons, dancing moves, but my mind shuts down automatically when I hear the 'D' word. All I can think about is how well we had been getting on up until now, it's a shame really, I really thought that there could have been a potential friendship, maybe even a relationship. But now…

Now he's about to see me _dance_. I know exactly what will happen; he'll encourage and goad until I give in, he'll realise how atrocious my rhythm is and then he'll make several lame excuses and hastily disappear.

It's happened before, I swear if I have to hear how someone's cat has spontaneously combusted again I will scream.

He leads me out to the dance floor and we push our way past people until we get almost to the centre of the crowd, which is where we stop. He turns to face me, and I simply stand there doing nothing.

"Just go with the rhythm," He tells me and I raise an eyebrow.

"I can't '_go with the rhythm',_" I stress.

He frowns, "Oh honestly, it's not bloody ballroom dancing you know! There's no specific posture, or any necessary steps, just lose yourself in the music, it's simple." He pushes his goggles up to rub at his right eye.

I can tell that he's getting annoyed, so I decide to try for his sake. I close my eyes and listen, the bass of the music is making my heart dance about and my head throb so hard that I can tell that soon I'll have a headache, yet still I listen and get as accustomed to the beat as I can. I sway slightly, and then hesitatingly allow my hips to move in time, I don't really trust my other body parts enough to let them join in, so it's just my hips creating movement on their own.

Slowly I open my eyes to see if Draco approves of my baby steps, and he's right there smiling and nodding in encouragement as he mimics my movements so that I can see for myself that it's okay.

I'm not making a fool of myself.

A lazy grin makes it's way across my face and he imitates that too, but the effect is ruined when he laughs and then allows his own movements to take over. I watch, enraptured, as his arms rise slightly above his head and his eyes close as he gets swept away in the music.

Draco looks incredible, with the lights flashing rapidly in time to the music- changing his skin colour and reflecting off of his glitter making him almost glow, and the way that the dry ice covering the dance floor was winding it's way around his long legs. He looks so surreal that I actually have to stand still and take everything in.

Suddenly his grey eyes open and connect with mine and he smiles knowingly, moving forward to place his hands on my hips and encouraging me to continue with my own dancing. My eyes drift away from his, only to rest upon his alluring lips that look so soft and inviting; I lock gazes with him once more, he's suddenly closer, his eyes sparkling and I suddenly can't help myself. I lean forward and kiss him, feeling his lips curve upwards into a smile against mine as the music continues to wrap around us.

I slowly open my mouth wide enough to let my tongue drag slowly across his lower lip, and I find that it really is as soft as it looks. He opens his own mouth, inviting me in, and I take up the offer, sliding my tongue forward to meet his. Draco tastes fruity; of the lime that he had been sucking on earlier, and the thought of that combined with the sensations of our tongues languidly sliding across each other make my head spin and heat pool in my groin. I can tell by the way that his fingers tighten their hold on my waist and the increased pressure that he puts on my lips that Draco feels the same.

I realise that while we are kissing, we're still dancing, and Draco is taking the rhythm of the music and leading me through the rhythm of our kiss and his grip my hips. I also find that somehow my hands have found their way around his neck and our legs have become slightly tangled up. Taking courage from the heady effect that the kiss has on my mind and the thoughtful manner in which Draco is guiding me, I let myself go and just like the man kissing me, I lose myself and let my senses take over.

Vaguely I'm aware that there are people surrounding us, that anyone could be watching as I dance without a single inhibition, shamelessly rubbing up against Draco, and Draco's aptly placed thigh. Yes, I'm semi-aware that I have joined the people that only twenty minutes ago I considered crazy, but I find that I couldn't care less. The experience is mind blowing and I can only wonder; why have I never done this before?

SciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSci

I sit in the living room on our sofa, idly flicking channels. As I come across a 30s film where the couple on screen are making love confessions, I irritably think; 'haven't I seen this before?!' and violently change the channel again.

Just as I settle on a game-show, Draco bursts in, grinning broadly and shouts a big 'hello!' to the apartment. Ron and Hermione shout back from the bathroom and a bedroom respectively and I stand up to give the blond my own personalised greeting. Draco draws back and gives me a happy smile.

He was right when he said that his day outfit was more ridiculous than the one he had been wearing three weeks ago at the Banshee Scream; the suit that was required at his job as an accountant is so boring that it looks odd on him, the thought of this makes me laugh as I lead my boyfriend to sit on the sofa.

Draco wraps his arms around me and leans his head on my shoulder as we watch the game-show, shouting out answers and laughing at the contestants as they get mocked by the formidable show host.

"Got any plans for tomorrow tonight?" Draco suddenly asks, raising his head slightly to look at me.

I nod, mock seriously "yes, with my other boyfriend."

He nudges me, allowing a small chuckle. "Whatever, feel like coming to the club with me? They're having an American themed night and I want to dress up as a cowboy."

I can't help but laugh loudly at this, it's so typically Draco that I nod, "Sure, why not. Should be fun."

SciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSciSci

AN//: There you have it:D

Please tell me your thoughts! And just for a bit of fun, can anyone tell me what the ingredients of the cocktails mentioned are and can anyone guess what the game-show is? Also, I feel I should just mention, the song that was stuck in my head when I wrote this fic and the one that best suits it is Olive- You're not Alone.

So check it out: )

Review! xXx


End file.
